1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a system and method for cleaning and sterilizing lumen devices and, more particularly, to techniques for cleaning and sterilizing the interior of the lumen devices and connection points.
2. Description of the Related Art
In modern medical practices, it has been a common practice to sterilize medical or surgical instruments used for medical or surgical purposes before each use. It is important that the cleaning and sterilization of such instruments be performed efficiently and quickly without leaving potential occluded areas in the instruments. However, the ever increasing complexity of such instruments requires corresponding modifications in conventional cleaning and sterilization techniques and processes, which makes the cleaning and sterilization related problems one of the critical aspects of such instruments.
This is of particular relevance to the instruments comprising elongated channels, such as endoscopes. A typical endoscope generally includes an elongated tubular body having a distal portion and a proximal portion. The distal portion of the endoscope is generally flexible enough to be inserted into a human or animal body so that a lens at the distal end provides an image of an internal area of the body. An image transmission means, such as fiber optic cables, transmits the image of that location from the distal tip, through the proximal portion, to a point outside of the body where it can be viewed by a surgeon or other user of the endoscope. In addition to the image transmission means, the body of the endoscope generally contains one or more channels having at least two open ends along the endoscope body. These channels define a fluid flow path suitable for passing fluids or possibly introducing instruments into a human body. After each use, it is important that these channels, along with the external surfaces of the endoscope, be carefully washed and sterilized for reasons of sanitation.
In one conventional process, cleaning and sterilization of the channels can be provided by flowing a fluid, such as a cleaning solution, a disinfectant or a sterilant, through these channels. In such processes, one opening of a channel may be connected to a fluid delivery source to facilitate the delivery of the fluid into the channel thereby flowing the fluid through the channel to wash, disinfect and/or sterilize the channel.
In general, a connection between the channel openings and the fluid source is provided through a connector. The connector is attached sealably to one or more channel openings so as to allow fluid communication between the channel and the fluid source. Although this process efficiently treats the channels with a fluid, connection between the connector and the lumen device produces occluded areas at the point of connection where the connector is sealably attached to the lumen device. Thus, since these areas are masked by the connector, the fluid flowing into the channel cannot clean and sterilize the connection surfaces.
Thus, there is a need for a cleaning and/or sterilization process having a connector which can deliver fluid to the interior of lumen devices without creating occluded areas around the connection surfaces.